The Rules of Revenge
by XxInvaderEarthbendingWeasleyxX
Summary: "Why did you save me?" She asked the man weakly. Her life had turned for the worst. The man worked to fix up the irken. "Your like me, thirsting to get back at the people who hurt and ruined your life." Sequel to The Rules of Affection. Will update once or twice a week at the least.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a really short intro into what the story will be about, sort of. Anyways, happy reading.**_

_**I do not own Invader Zim, just my OC's.**_

Prologue

A young irken and her father sat in a voot cruiser. The smeet sat crying over a dead body that used to house her mother's spirit. The male irken had been quiet the whole six months and had only talked to himself, and when his daughter needed to be comforted. They were headed back to their home planet, Irk, to bury their deceased and to start over.

Over the six months, the young female irken planned her life. She would go back to the Irken Academy and train to be the as good as her father and dead mother. She then would return to the place that had destroyed her smeethood and execute her wrath on the person who had killed her mother. That would happen when she gets out of the academy. For now, she will train the best she can and try to heal the mental wounds. It will all come down to a matter of years of waiting and planning.

Our story begins ten years later...


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Earth

_**It's... The Rules of Revenge XD! So, remember little Tess? Well now she just some cold-hearted bitch, but that will all change when something happens. Wait! That happens chapters from now. Just focus on this chapter and yeah. My mind just jumps to different ideas for this story and I have so many to put into action. The best idea will be in like chapter 3,4 or 5. Havent decided yet. This one will have more Gaz and Aun, just sayin. If you have any questions leave em in the review.**_

**_Tess: Let them read already!_**

**_Me: Fine! Go ahead Kat!_**

**_Kat: Matti does not own Invader Zim, only me, Tess, Neak, Lei, Aun and someone else who will not be metioned...yet ;)_**

* * *

><p>"Tess, wait!" A male irken called. He had green eyes and wore a green uniform. He ran to the said female irken and blocked her path. "Why won't you go out with me?"<p>

The female rolled her eyes. "Because normal irkens don't feel emotions, and besides, I have no time for petty romances. Now leave me alone." She pushed the male out of the way and began walking.

The irken male grabbed her wrist. "You aren't a drone though. Only invader drones feel emotions. When you're born the normal way, you feel them." He walked in front of her and looked at her.

Tess sighed. "Kip, listen closely." She moved her hand to a rod that sat in her utility belt. "Fuck off, or I will kill you." Tess said as she pulled the rod out and placed it against his throat, threatening to electrocute him. "Seriously."

Kip backed up and nodded. "I get it, sorry." He said and ran off.

Tess grinned. _Thank god. _She thought, putting the weapon away.

It has been ten years since her mother's death. In earth years, she would be seventeen. Life had not been good for her. When they had returned from earth, the Tallests had made her father, Neak, into a servant because he never brought back Lei. They had threatened to kill him so many times, but Tess would always beg and intervene. She was haunted by the memories. She would visit Neak any time she was not training or at the academy. Her life was rough, anyone could see that.

Tess lived on her own, but she didn't care. She liked the solitude and privacy it gave.

She had been on her way to see her father when that irken, Kip, had asked her to be her boyfriend. Tess hated when fighters like Kip gave in to such emotions. They were all useless defects and would probably die in the next battle.

Tess came to a long hallway, and could hear the Tallests talking and laughing. _Useless defects._ Was what she would think whenever she heard or saw the Tallests. They did give into those pitiful emotions, but not as much as the other un-cloned irkens.

She knocked on a wall to signal her arrival. She watched as her father's face lit up at the site of her.

Neak walked up to his daughter. "Hi sweaty." He said giving her a hug which she gladly accepted.

Red turned to Tess. "If it isn't little Tess. Come for another visit?" He came up to her and gave her a long hug.

She held back a shudder and fake smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" She used her fake happy tone when she talked to the Tallests. She really did hate them.

Red pulled back and starred at Tess. "What can we get you, doughnut?" He said, using the stupid nickname. He walked over to a long table full of different types of snacks. "We have chips, cookies, and your favourite, doughnuts." Red said turning away from the table holding out a box of doughnuts.

Tess fake smiled. "No thanks. I was actually thinking, is there any possible way that my father could get freed?"

Purple though for a second and laughed. "I doubt it. We've been through this before, he had a big job and he failed." He picked up a handful of cookies and shoved them in his mouth.

Tess walked further into the room. "Well, I thought that, maybe, I could do the job."

Red and Purple laughed. "Yeah right. Now why would we let you do that?"

"Well, I guess if you want to get killed by Lei when she comes back to kill you guys for killing her father."

Red sat there thinking. "You have been training like your life depended on it..."

"Because it does." She interrupted. She had been training for ten years and she really wanted to go get rid of Zim and Lei.

"Excuse me," Red walked over to Tess. "Did you just interrupt me?"

Tess froze. _Shit! _"I didn't mean to. I thought you were done speaking." She bowed in apology.

Red walked over to Neak. "Fine, you can get the job, but if you fail, your father's life will be the consequence." He smirked as he turned to look at Tess's father.

Tess looked at her father who looked frightened. She took a breath. "If it means that he will be free when I come back with her."

Red grinned wildly. "Perfect. You have a month to capture her."

Tess's jaw dropped. "A month?" She said horrified. "It takes like six months to get there and six months to get back!" She was hysteric.

Red waved her down. "Okay, okay, how about we give you the newer version of the voot. It will get you there in about a day. Better?"

The female took another breath and calmed down. "Okay. I'm going to go get ready, and I will be back in about five minutes." She bowed once more and ran off.

Tess couldn't believe she was getting her chance, but with a time limit. She would get revenge and her father free. It was like a two for one deal.

"Kat!" She yelled through the barren home. A little S.I.R came running and saluted. Tess grinned. "We are heading to earth." Tess's wicked grin grew as her and her S.I.R ran back to the Tallests.

A streamline, black ship sat in the launcher.

Tess ran up to it and ran her claws along the side of the voot. "It's so awesome." She whispered to herself.

Red opened the cockpit. "It will bring you to earth in a good twenty-four hours, no more, no less. So get in and go."

Tess saluted and climbed into the newer voot, her purple eyes filled with excitement. Kat sat down beside her, her crimson eyes blank and emotionless.

Tess pressed a button and closed the cock-pit and pressed a large red button. The ship launched itself into deep space. She couldn't wait to get to earth, nothing was standing in her way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. Chapter one: check. Now, chapter two... will be up some time this week, and maybe chappy three! REVEIW! <strong>_

_** Zim 3 Lei**_

_**('.')('.') (*.*) - Dibbeh :'(**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ten Years

**Heey! Sorry this is sooooooo late. I was in Florida all last week and got back this Sunday and I had no access to a computer/laptop. Well, let me tell you this; I actually have to day dream these things up and that takes alot of time too. Oh yeah! The ending will be so effen amazing! Like off the freaken charts! Awe, did I make you excited? But now your mad because you have to wait a really long time for that chapter to be up. Awe, poor you. Anywho... so, this chapter is a quick ickle insight into Dib's life. Did you notece that Dib is one of the main characters of this and TROA? I just did. Romance will take a _really _long time to pop into this, sorry. Maybe it's a good thing. Why am I still talking? You should be reading! Read god dangit! READ!**

**(Don't have to read this unless your a complete spaz)**

**I do not own Invader Zim or Marianas Trench (sp?) . I own Lei, Sali, Tess, Kat, Zaps(not an O.C, just a store name), Aun, Mikayla, aanndd...Bee!**

**REEAADD**

* * *

><p>"Dib!" A purple haired girl yelled, throwing open the twenty- something's bedroom door. She walked over to the lump in the bed. "You have to drive me to work, so get up or you will be killed." She pulled the pillow out from under his head.<p>

Dib groaned and pulled himself up to a sitting position. He grabbed his glasses from the small table that sat beside his bed and placed them on his face then took a quick glance at the clock. It was around twelve thirty. "Okay." He sighed as he threw the blue covers off of him. "Give me a second to get ready."

"Well hurry up. I need to be there for one." Gaz said as she left the room.

Dib rolled his eyes. She could have woken him up earlier.

It had been ten years since he was fifteen and had met Lei. He hated to think of the fact that she pretty much dumped him for Zim.

Life had been really annoying for the past ten years due to that fact. When they were all twenty three, Zim had proposed to her and they got married. Dib didn't want to go, but he was Lei's 'friend' in her eyes, so he went.

He had never really done much with his life, besides move out and get a job or better said, got a job then got fired. Now he gets money for being a permanent babysitter. Yup, Zim and Lei had a baby and Dib babysat whenever Lei and Zim needed him. Her name was Bee and she was now three months old.

Gaz had come to live with him about three months ago. He didn't invite her; he had saved her...sort of. Gaz had run into Iggins and he must have pissed her off really bad because she was thrown in jail for assault. She threatened to run over the police with her car and kill them. So, when they threw her into a cell, they got a judge to pull her driver's licence, permanently. Dib had bailed his sister out of jail and made her move in, only because the judge and police force didn't trust her to live on her own. So now he has to drive her everywhere.

Dib pulled some clothes on, grabbed his phone and keys then dragged his feet downstairs. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee, then walked out to his car to see Gaz sitting in the passenger's seat with her arms crossed.

Dib opened the driver's side door and sat in the leather seat of his black Sentra. He felt Gaz give him a _hurry the hell up _look as he shoved the key in the ignition. "Calm the hell down." He muttered under his breath, making it inaudible to his sister. Dib turned the key and ignited the engine and backed out of the narrow drive-way into the street and drove.

The two siblings were quiet until a familiar song began to play.

"_Testing, testing I'm just suggesting. You and I might not be the best thing." _Dibs phone sang.

"Nice ring tone." Gaz said, surprisingly complementing Dib. "I'll get it." She reached over to the dash board and picked up the phone and answered it.

"Yo, Dib's phone." Dib heard Gaz say and rolled his eyes. He turned down a side street.

Gaz looked at her brother. "It's Lei, she's wondering if you will babysit tonight," she paused and listened to Lei. "From eight to ten."

"Sure." Dib said as he pulled into a parking lot outside of an electronic store called Zaps. "Tell her I will be there around seven-thirty." The black Sentra pulled up to the store's doors and Dib brought it to a stop, letting the engine rev.

Gaz said bye to Lei and hung up the phone. She opened the car door and looked back at Dib. "Come back around seven." She slammed the door and walked into the enormous building.

Just as Dib began to drive away, a girl walked in front of his car. He slammed on the breaks as the girl turned her attention to the car. Dib looked at her and recognized her. It was Aun.

Aun ran up to his window and Dib rolled the electric window down. "Hey." He said. "You seriously got to watch where you're going, kiddo." He said in a stern, playful voice as he cocked a smirk.

Aun laughed while moving her long brown hair behind her ear. "Don't call me kiddo. I'm like twenty-three." She playfully slapped him on the shoulder through the window.

Dib laughed. "Well, you're younger than me so I think I will call you kiddo, no matter how many times you slap me." He watched as her dark green eyes shifted to look over the car. Dib followed her gaze to look out the passenger side window. He saw a girl with red-copper hair pulled into a side braid run up beside Aun.

"Mikayla! You're working today too?" The brown hair girl said while she hugged the new girl.

Mikayla nodded. "I know right. I heard Gaz was working too."

The two girls squealed in delight. Dib rolled his eyes and smiled. _Girls, they never change _he thought to himself as he brought the Sentra out of park.

Aun looked back at Dib. "Well, I guess I will see you later." She waved and the two girls ran into the building.

Dib drove out of the parking lot and back onto the busy street. His world has changed and he couldn't think of how it could get any worse. Not that he thought it was all bad, just a good handful. He hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time, well, make that five years, and the whole Zim and Lei family kind of creeps him out in the long run. His long known enemy and the girl he loved long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap ending I know, but I suck at endings unless they are cliffhangers! ^.^ And to anyone who thinks that I make Dib's life suck, it won't be for long. Just wait till the action and so many fricken deaths. By the by, don't get attached to any characters cause there are going to be deaths and injuries. I mean, we are dealing with a maniac murderer! Oh Tessie...hmm? Did I type that? Whatever. Wow, this is a little spoiler here. Do you want to know the third story to this series? (I didn't want it to be, it just becomes longer and longer and more fricken longer!) Well, you will have to wait. It will be posted on my profile, soon. It will not be called The Rules of War cuz that idea kind of blended into this one. So just ignore that. Well, I'm gonna shut up now. R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Crash Landing

**Hey, so sorry this is really short. I swear to god that the next chapter will be longer and better. I just had no idea what to do for this chapter.**

**I don't own IZ, as I have already said like fifteen billion times in my other stories.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the edge of the city, a familiar voot cruiser crashed into the ground. Smoke poured out from the engine. The cock pit hatch opened and Tess stumbled out. She fell on her hands and knees and coughed, her breathing organ trying to squeeze any smoke in her airways out.<p>

"Kat!" she said, and then returned back to coughing. No movement from behind her concerned the irken. "Kat!" She called once more through hacking coughs. She waited for any sign of movement, but none came.

The blaze from the ship was above the tree line which was a big problem. Tess pushed herself to her feet, took a breath, and then ran into the cock pit. She searched the blazing voot. The smoke was swirling around her face as she searched. Soot flew while she searched for her S.I.R.

As she ran her clawed hand under the melted seat and felt a little hand. She gripped it tightly and pulled it out from the voot. Sirens could be heard making their way towards the wreckage.

"Shit." Tess swore to herself. She took one last glance at the voot, and then ran deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it's really short and you might be disapointed because I made you wait forever just for this little piece of nothing. Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**P.S: It's really weird that TROA is still being read, and has the highest views than anything else and it's over. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, sorry about this chapter being so so so so late. I've had no motivation and no idea how to advance on this story. Anydidlly, I`m sorry for last chapter being short and this one is longer, I think. so please read on and tell me what you think.**_

_**I do not own Invader Zim. **_

* * *

><p>Dib opened his eyes. He had fell asleep on the couch of Zim and Lei`s base, wrapped in a thin red blanket. His glasses lay on the side table behind his head. He stretched his body and sat up, grabbed his glasses, and walked to Bee`s room. Dib slowly pushed the door open an inch to peer into the room.<p>

The little baby irken laid on her back, her chest lifted and fell as she slept. She was three months old in human years and was already speaking. Well, if you count "mom", "dad", "aunt", and "uncle" as speaking, but overall, she matured faster than human babies.

A tap on his shoulder brought Dib out of thinking. He turned to see Lei's large yellow orbs. She still wore her pyjamas, and her antenna was a little bent in one spot.

Lei smiled. "Are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"I have to drive Gaz to work, and she will freak out at me if I'm not ready to leave on time, maybe next time." Dib ran his fingers through his messy hair. A gaze at the ceiling then returned his attention back to Lei. "When do you think you will need me again?"

She bit her lip in thought. Dib loved it when she did that. Her eyes moved around the hallway. "I don't know. Zim doesn't want to go out all that much right now. He's becoming paranoid for some reason." Her hand lifted to Dibs shoulder as her gaze returned to him. "How bout I call you like usual."

Dib nodded. "Sounds good." He walked to the front door and unlocked it. A quick turn and pull, and Dib was looking at the road. A breeze blew some leafs across the lawn. He said goodbye and walked to his Sentra. Once he got in and started his vehicle, he glanced at the time. It was around eight-thirty. Just enough time to go home, get dressed, eat breakfast, and at twelve-thirty drive Gaz to work.

He pulled out of the drive way and drove a few blocks, then pulled into a really narrow driveway, as silently as he could. Got out, shut the door, walked to the front door, unlocked it and walked in. He threw himself onto the closest couch. His hand moved between the cushions, searching for the television remote. Once found, he flicked the TV on. The news was on and he began to absent mindly watch.

A few hours later, Gaz trudged down the stairs. She wore her work uniform, with her hair hanging loosely around her face.

"You babysat last night?" She looked at her bother.

"Yup."

Gaz dropped herself onto the recliner. "Anything interesting in the news?"

"Nope."

The siblings sat in their spots, till it was time for Gaz to go to work. Gaz got up first to grab her black backpack that she forgot in her room. Dib turned off the TV and walked to the Sentra.

Moments later, they were pulling out of the drive way and onto the street. Gaz's phone rang, which surprised her a bit. The girl pulled it out and pressed talk. "Gaz." She answered.

Dib heard her mumble a few things and some other things in her usual tone as she stared out the window. All he caught was that there is someone new working at Zaps. A few more mumbles and she hung up.

"New co-worker?" Dib asked, concentrating on the road.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, according to Aun. Apparently she just moved here from Canada." She went silent.

"What's up?" He gave a side glance at his sister. "Gaz?"

"Hmm?" She turned her attention back to Dib. "Ohh, sorry. Just thinking." She returned her gaze to the road.

Five minutes passed and Dib drove up to the store doors. He put the Sentra in park and waited for Gaz to get out, but she didn't focus any energy on the door.

Dib gave a puzzled look. "We are here you know."

She turned to Dib. "I know that. I'm not blind."

"Well then, go to work." Dib said.

Gaz moved her eyes to his phone that sat in the cup holders. "Just one thing…"

Before Dib could react, Gaz grabbed his phone and ran into the building. He saw her sprint up to the counter.

"What the hell?!" he shouted as he drove to a parking spot and got out. He ran into the store to his sister, who was sitting in at a checkout counter. Aun to her left and Mikayla to her right.

"Give me my phone, Gaz." His hand was outstretched, waiting for his phone.

Gaz shook her head. "First, you need to do something."

Mikayla laughed a little. "You need to go on a date with Aun."

Dib turned his attention to the brunette. She blushed madly. "You are holding my phone ransom, so I would go on a date with Aun?"

The girls nodded. "Pretty much." Gaz said casually.

Dib rolled his eyes and laughed. "You guys are insane. I'll go on a date with Aun." He then reached over the counter. "Now give me my phone." He said through gritted teeth, stretching his arm.

Gaz rolled her eyes and dropped the phone in his hand. "You really need to update your phone." Her face scrunched up in disgust. "You have enough money."

Dib shrugged. "I don't really want a new one."

"I can help you pick one out." Aun smiled her eyes bright and happy. She walked to the front of the counter and ushered him to the phone display. She picked up an iPhone 4 and began to explain the device.

Dib waved a hand to silence her. "I don't need a new phone, Aun." He grabbed the phone from her hand and placed it back on its display. "Are you sure you want to go on this date?"

Aun was staring at her feet, her hands wringing her brown hair. "Sort of, I just want to try a date. If it goes well, we could go on more." She turned her head to see a customer, and then turned back to Dib. "I will be right back." She then walked off to the lady.

Dib sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. The phone did look pretty cool and he did have enough money. "Should I buy it?" He said to himself.

"Are you really talking to yourself?" said a voice.

Dib looked to the source to see a girl. She had long black hair. Her eyes were a deep green and seemed to be bored.

She stood there just glaring at him. Dib just stared back at her. She just sort of came out of nowhere.

She walked up a little closer. "Well? Are you going to buy it or just waste the planets air standing there." She said rudely.

Dib looked back at the phone. "Could you maybe tell me more about it?" He glanced back at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I just started working here. I don't know anything about that phone." Her eyes scanned the black mobile in curiosity, and then turned back to Dib.

Aun came back in a quick run, her hair bouncing behind her. She looked at the girl and smiled. "Hey Tess, could you go check on stock please and thank you."

Tess rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sure." Then walked off, she looked back for a split second then continued on walking.

"So, we still on for tonight?" Aun walked in front of Dib's gaze.

He smiled. "Of course. I will pick you up at eight."

Aun nodded and agreed. She said she had to work, so Dib smiled and said goodbye. As he walked out the door, he saw Tess again. She was sorting through boxes. She seemed to be talking to someone. Dib looked closer to see no one was standing within a good yard of her. He shrugged it off, saying that she was probably just thinking out loud or something and went on his way.


	6. Chapter 6: Boxers

**_I planned for this chapter to be somewhat longer, but nope, chuck testa! I like to keep a chapter along the same content through out it. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me how you think its going. I love feedback._**

**_I do not own Invader Zim!_**

* * *

><p>The lights were dim and the atmosphere was calm as Dib sat at a small round table. The restaurant was extremely fancy for Dib`s taste. He wanted to make a good impression on Aun. Not dating for years can sort of put a damper on your style.<p>

Dib sat playing with a spoon, spinning it between the table and his fingertips. A sigh escaped his lips as the waitress came to the table. He looked up to see Aun be ushered to her seat. Her long hair had been formed into large ringlets. She wore a red dress that frilled at the bottom.

She smiled at Dib. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She picked up the menu and began browsing the different foods.

"No, I was just early." He placed his spoon down and watched Aun. She looked nothing like her sister. Then again, they weren't blood related. He didn't feel right though. Aun was his ex-girlfriends little sister. He didn't want to say it, but he didn't really want to go on the date in the first place.

Time flew by as their date went on. Sharing stories of work and how Gaz can be, well, evil. By the end of dinner, both were full and quite tired.

Dib walked Aun to her car. She used her phob to unlock the doors. She then turned to Dib. "I had fun tonight." Her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

Dib nodded. "It was fun."

The two sat in awkward silence, just watching each other. Well, it was awkward to Dib mostly.

"Well, I best be going. Gaz will have a hissy fit if I wake her up with being loud when I get home."

"Oh, yeah, well, do you want to do this again sometime?" Her eyes lit up.

Dib stood, as silent as a fish. He didn't want to go on another date with her, but he didn't want to sound rude. His fingers ran through his dark hair. "I don't know if I will be free or not." He said with a sigh. "I am booked all week."

Aun's face scrunched up in thought. "You don't have a job though."

"I'm looking for one." He began to mentally kick himself.

"You could apply at Zapp's. They always need more hands." She smiled and pulled a little string from Dib's coat. Her eyes looked into his. "It was bothering me all night that thread."

Dib felt her breathe on his neck. Another mental kick.

Her face got closer to his as he stood there in horror. He needed to say something.

Dib stepped back shaking his head slightly. "I can't be with you. Your Lea's sister. I'm sorry."

She stepped closer to her car, the happiness that was in her eyes faded as quickly as it had come. "Oh, that's alright." Her eyes stared at the pavement. "I knew that would be an issue." The wind blew silently causing her hair to move. Aun turned to her vehicle and got in and then drove off, leaving Dib standing there feeling terrible.

The next morning, Dib was woken up by a punch to his arm. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled. He grabbed his glasses and stuck them on his face. Gaz was standing beside the bed glowering over him. Arms crossed and pissed off.

"Why would you hurt Aun?!" She spat, throwing another punch to his chest. "Someone actually likes you, and you shoot them down." Another swing.

Dib grunted as her fist made contact, snapping his glasses. They fell in front of him, the nose piece broken in two.

He looked at his sister. "I didn't mean to for crying out loud!" He jumped off the bed and got to a distance away from his sister. "I just don't like her like that!"

She began to chase after him as he flew out the door and down the stairs, his legs carrying him as fast as they could. He thought about taking his car, but decided against it. He just kept running down the block. His aerodynamic body helped him get away faster.

He didn't notice where he was going, until he ran into someone, knocking them both to the cement sidewalk.

Dib moaned in pain as pushed his body into a sitting position. He felt warm, thick liquid trickling from his nose, and bruises begin to swell all over his body. The world was blurry to him due to the fact that he ran off without his glasses.

A slim figure began to push itself to its feet. A low growl emitted from it. "What…the…fuck…" The voice said.

The voice sounded like a girls. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. She had dark raven hair that went just passed her shoulders, and seemed to have hazel eyes. He could tell because her face was now a few centimeters away from his. She was pissed.

"Are you blind?" Her tone began to become extremely sarcastic. "You must be not to see a person walking. You must be blind as a bat to just go ramming into me." She looked down to see Dibs bare chest and boxers. Her eyes moved up to his. "And your practically nude." She backed up to let Dib stand.

He felt extremely embarrassed. Gaz wailing on him didn't give him any time to actually grab clothes or shoes.

The girl snickered. "You are the weirdest person I have ever met."

Dib rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm pretty sure there's weirder."

The two just stood there, until the girl cleared her throat. "Well, I`m already on a tight schedule. Goodbye." She walked off down the street and took a left.

Dib stood there, thinking of where to get clothes. As much as he hated to say, the only place close enough was Zim and Lei's. He couldn't go back to his house due to the fact Gaz was ready to kill him, so he began his one minute walk of complete embarrassment.

He rang the doorbell and waited, begging for Zim to not open the door. He knew the mocking would never stop.

And to Dib's horror, Zim opened the door. Both guys stood there until Zim's poker face faltered.

His arms flew to his stomach as he doubled over in manic laughter. "Dib-stink, you are insane!" He said through bursts of laughter.

Lei came to the door to see her husband having a laugh attack and Dib standing there in his boxers, and blood falling from his nose. She held back a laugh, which just turned into a snort. A hand covered her mouth as she ushered him into the house, Zim still laughing, slamming his hand against the ground.

_Such a wonderful start to a day _Dib thought.

_**Reviews make better chapters :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Too Soon

**I don't know if this seems rushed to you, but it's not. This is is the right pace. You will seeeeeeeeee. Anyway, I hope you like. Tell me what you think.**

**I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM **

* * *

><p>Dib sat on the couch in the corner of the irken family`s house. He heard Lei quietly scold Zim for laughing at him. He couldn`t pay attention cause the scorching pain had finally set in. His nose was the main problem and he swore it was broken. He held his bare arm up to it to not make a mess.<p>

A few moments later, Lei was walking up to him holding a dark cloth and an assortment of bandages. She leant down in front of him and began to check him over. Her yellow orbs searched for anything out of place. Her being a doctor was very helpful. Dib didn't really have to go to the E.R. He would just walk over to her place and tell her what's up. If she wasn't home, well, he would wait till she was.

The silence was broken by a cry from the other room. Lei turned to face Zim, who had calmed down and was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. "Can you go get her, she's probably hungry."

Zim sighed and left the room.

Lei sat back on her feet. "How did you end up so bruised? It's almost like you jumped off a roof." She leant forward and began to clean up his bloody nose.

"Gaz was pissed at me." He tried to hold back flinches and groans as she cleaned his nose. Pain shot at every little dab of the cloth.

"You must have ticked her off badly to end up like this. What did you do?" Another dab of the cloth and a small flinch.

His brow rose a little. "I thought you of all people would know. I actually thought you would be the most pissed."

She put the cloth down and began to fix the man's nose. "Is it something to do with Aun?" Her eyes focused on the procedure at hand.

Dib let out a small sigh. "Gaz and Mikayla wanted me to go on a date with her because she liked me. So we went on the date, but in the end, I didn't like her in any romantic way. I guess I did kind of hurt her feeling."

Lei leant back on her feet once more. Dib waited for her to become angry, but she just sat there. "I don't blame you. I was in the same situation once."

That's when the awkward silence set in. Both just sat where they were. Dib was the one she turned down. Even though they were together for a day, Lei decided to choose Zim over Dib. Dib had moved on in life over the past ten years, but it still hurt. He had sort of given up on ever finding love like he did with her ever again.

A small voice broke the silence. "Uncle!" Dib turned his head to see Zim holding the hands of the small smeet, gently walking her over to him. A nice big smile was plastered across her face.

Dib smiled back and held out his arms. "Hey there, Bee." His voice gentile as she fell into his arms. She giggled as she crawled into his lap.

Lei stood up. "Do you want anything to drink?" Her antennas perked as Zim walked to the kitchen.

"I'll get him a glass of water and Bee her juice." He said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Lei sat back down on the couch opposite to Dib and Bee. Her eyes seemed to be deep in thought as she watched Bee crawl onto his head and began to play with his hair.

Bee giggled happily. "Uncle going to watch me?" Her claws tugged at his hair. Dib flinched.

"Well, if he doesn't have any other plans…" Her eyes looked at Dib with thought. Dib didn't have any plans, like usual. And going home at the moment would be suicide.

"Sure, why not." He smiled as Bee giggled some more. He picked her up off his head and placed her on his knees. "When are you guys going then?" Zim walked in and handed the drinks to the two, his face turned to Lei.

"Where are we going?" Zim asked. He looked at Lei with confusion.

Lei shrugged. "We could spend the day together doing whatever." Zim's looked hesitant. Lei mentioned before that he didn't really want to go anywhere at the moment. It was shown at the moment that he resented to leave.

"Lei, I don't really feel like we should." He stood in the middle of the room.

Lei sighed. "If you got out of the house, maybe your feeling will go away." She got up and walked over to him and gripped his arms and whispered into his antennas.

Whatever she said made Zim want to leave right then and there. Both irkens got there disguises on. Lei looked over at Dib. "You'll be alright?"

"Like always." He smiled, reassuring the couple. They kissed their child and left.

Bee got up and looked up at Dib. Her large bright yellow orbs looked at Dib as her antennas perked. "What we gonna do?" Dib looked at her.

"What about your S.I.R unit? Have you finished it yet?" According to Lei, Bee needs to work her mind to the extent so when she's at least five, she will be able to know how to use irken technology. Programming and managing a S.I.R unit is the first of many she has to complete.

The girl made a huffy noise. "But that's boring." She rolled her eyes. Dib laughed and ruffled her antenna. He got up and went and got the bucket of S.I.R pieces. She only had the legs and torso together. The rest lay in the bucket.

Tess couldn't stand waiting and watching to strike, but she had to. She peered through a window to see a little smeet with bright yellow orbs laughing. What was it laughing at? She turned her eyes to see a young man, probably in his early twenties, sitting on the floor making faces at it.

As she watched the smeet, it turned its attention to her. Tess dropped herself to the grass, hoping the small infant didn't see her.

Footsteps made their way to Tess's hiding spot. She looked up, her black hair covering the side of her face.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing?" The young man said. He had glasses and jet black hair, with some type of spike coming from the middle of his head. _Is that hair?_She thought.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "What's it to you?" She glared at the man and pushed him out of the way. Tess began walking back to her base till a hand wrapped around her wrist. The black haired girl rolled her eyes, turned around and glared at the man. "What?" She growled and ripped her hand out of his grasp.

The man looked at her with suspicion. "Don't you work at Zap's with my sister and her friends?"

Tess stuck her tongue out at him. "None of your business. Go watch your sme-kid." Tess corrected, praying he didn't notice. Now was not the time to screw up.

The suspicion left his face and changed to sadness. He turned his head to the side. "It's not my kid, a friends." He began to walk inside. "I guess I'll see you around." He said with a wave and closed the door.

Tess shrugged. "Whatever." She muttered and walked back to her base thinking. She wanted to strike so bad, but if she did the same thing might happen to her as did to her mother. God how she missed her. Her father was all she had left and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. She made an oath to get Lei and bring her to the Tallests since she was little. To finish her father's job.

She stopped walking to see a couple walking across the street. A flashback came as she looked at the women.

"_Hello, are you new to the neighbourhood?"_

_Tess looked up to see a girl with blonde hair smiling at her. Tess awkwardly wielded her shock rod. "Hi, what's your name?"_

"_Lei, what's yours?"_

_Tess smirked. "Mines Tessandra, but people just call me Tess. Your names pretty…"_

She snapped out of it and looked back at the women. Her blonde hair swayed behind her back as she walked. A thin green skinned man walked beside her. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Tess's mind raced as she recognized the two. Her conscious began to yell at her to attack now. She had her shock rod ready, and she could even catch them off guard. All of her just wanted to go, while a small voice kept saying _Not now, wait! Don't make the same mistake!_ Profusely, over and over as she made her way back to her base. That's when something in the back of her mind snapped. An image of her mother falling to the pavement and the male irken standing there, proud.

She growled as she whirled around to see the couple turn a corner. She ran across the street to a gap between two houses. Her mechanical legs sprang out from her pack and she climbed the wall. From atop the roof, she followed them, a heavy scowl on her face. The voice in her head was shouting louder _No!_ _Stop! Don't make the same mistake! Tess!_

She came to the edge of the roof to see the couple. She smirked. All was going to work out. "For you mom and dad." She whispered then she jumped, landing behind them.

She stood up and pulled the electric rod from her belt. It extended to its full length.

"Hey, Lei!" She shouted. The two turned to see her standing, she gave a menacing look. "Remember me?"


	8. Chapter 8: Messed Up

_**Why am I updating every two days? Because I like this story and everything about it. Don't expect this to be updated as frequently after September 5th, just so you know.**_

_**I don't own invader zim.**_

* * *

><p>Tess stood in battle position, her arms out to the side and knees bent, ready to pounce. Her adrenaline was running through her veins like rockets and her face heated up with anger. She watched with a smirk as Zim shielded Lei. His arms spread out.<p>

His voice was deep and menacing. "Touch her, and you will be dead, I promise." Their eyes locked as they stared darts at one another.

She looked for a weak point. A moment when he became vulnerable and she could strike. Thoughts slowing down as she came to a plan. The fight wouldn't last long out on the street where people could see. Onlookers would attempt to jump in and stop it. So, with all the energy she had, she quickly pivoted around and sprinted down the street. She heard the other irken growl loudly and his feet hitting the pavement.

She ran, looking down each ally way she came by, each one more secluded then the last. She then came upon one that was wide and was between two flat roofed apartment buildings. Her pace slowed as she ran in and stood in the shadows.

Breathing heavily, Zim walked into the trap. He stood tall and pulled off his disguise. "Show yourself human!" He said. His large crimson orbs looked straight at Tess. Little light flooded into the ally as she walked out and smiled.

Zim looked at the raven haired girl. "You have no business trying to harm Lei or Zim. Zim hardly knows who you are." His face was hard and stern.

Speaking irken, her disguise evaporated to show an irken with purple orbs and curled antenna. Her smile became a grin, showing her dagger shaped teeth. "I'm no human, Zim." She said coldly.

His eyes seemed to bulge from his head. "T-t-tak? No, you're dead."

"Yeah, you killed her!" Her voice rose as she snapped at him. She lunged and pinned him to a wall, her mechanical legs popped out of her P.A.K and trapped Zim from escaping. Her mouth moved up to the male irkens antenna and whispered slowly. "And I'm going to do exactly what you did to her."

"Get the hell away from him." A force threw Tess off of Zim and into the back wall. Lei walked over to her and towered over, out of her disguise and P.A.K legs trapping the other female. "You won't touch him."

Mustering up her strength, she used her own legs to throw Lei away from her and scaled the wall to the roof. Her head pounded from the hit to the wall and was holding back the feeling of complete pain and exhaustion. The voice in her mind was beginning to scream again. _Honey! Stop! You can't take on two of them! _The voice was shrill. On the roof, hollow breathes escaped her mouth.

The two others reached the roof and immediately attacked. Zim threw his fists as Lei ran up behind Tess and held her still. Zim stopped and looked at Tess as she squirmed in the grip. "What do you want?" His voice low and quiet.

She growled and spit vibrant green blood onto his face. Blood dripped from her mouth as she evilly smiled and whispered "Wouldn't you love to know."

A fist flew and hit her straight in the eye. Tess howled in pain. The urge to pass out crawling faster into her mind. She wasn't going to loose this fight. Eyes wide open and watching him _I can do this_ she thought.

She ran her fingers over the electric rod and jammed it in the male, causing him to fall backwards. Lei growled and flipped out, tossing Tess across the roof. Zim lay on his back, not moving. Lei ran at the other female and used a claw to scratch at Tess. She backed her up to the edge of the roof.

Tess`s feet sat on the ledge, until Lei rammed her off the roof. The fall was short and ended with a crack. Tess blacked out instantly.

* * *

><p>Dib and Bee were watching the Crazy Monkey Movie when the couple burst through the door. Scratches and bruises covered them and blood on their clothing, but it wasn't theirs. Dib stood up in shock as they both went to the base under the house. Bee looked at the man and they both followed.<p>

Lei turned to Dib when him and Bee entered. She spoke quickly. "You can go now." She handed him fifty dollars and began to speak irken to the computer.

Dib was confused as ever as he drove home. "They must have been attacked by someone, but whom? I don't know anyone who would want to hurt them. The only person I can think of is Tak, but she's dead. And I'm talking to myself again. Wait.." Something caught his eye as he drove by a little ally. Stopping the car, he got out and investigated. He saw a lump of something laying on the ground. Dib walked up to it to see blood covering every inch of the….irken. "What the hell?" Dib kneeled beside the lump and moved the head to face him. The irkens eyes were closed and she was breathing. A moan caught Dib off guard as he looked over the body. Not giving any thought to the moan, he looked at the cut on the irkens cheek. It started from the side of her left eye down to her chin. It was pretty deep.

Another moan escaped the irkens mouth as she tried to open her eyes. Through squinted eyes, she looked at the man who was kneeling next to her. She tried to speak. "Help…my base…" Blackness engulfed once again, leaving Dib to decipher what she had said. She had a base somewhere, but he had no idea where and she was in no fit state to be giving directions. Taking back to his lab would work, but he didn't have irken technologies that would be needed. He could get her healed as much as he could, then bring her to her base. That's when he asked himself a question. "Wait, why am I helping her? I don't know who she is, she's an alien, and I'm pretty sure that she attacked Zim and Lei." He stood up and rested his hands on his head. "What am I doing? She needs help and it would be inhuman to just let her die on the pavement, but why?"

The body stirred causing his attention to turn to her. It would be inhuman to just let her die here. He sighed and took off his trench coat and wrapped her in it. Once wrapped, he picked her up bridal style and walked her over to his car. Dib placed the irken in the back seat and got in himself.

Driving home, the girl awoke once more. Her eyes scanned the car to see the man from before. "Thank you." She said weakly. Closing her eyes, she thought about beating the hell out of Lei and her plan to bring her back to Irk, but this mess up will be a big bump in the road.


	9. Chapter 9:Tess

_**Hello again. I really wanted to extend this chapter, but it felt wrong to do. It has the perfect ending and why ruin that. Also, if you want to know, I`m going to be stating a new story (I shouldnt be with all the other unfinished ones I have) and I will have that up soon. And I will like to thank Tunica Spellcaster for she is going to make a cover for this story :) Enjoy! R&R**_

* * *

><p>Dib pulled into the skinny drive and killed the ignition. Looking in the backseat, he sighed. How the hell was he going to bring a person into the house with Gaz inside? It was her day off. First thing she would do to Dib when he set foot in the house would to resume her pummeling session. If she saw him bring a girl into the house unconscious, she would become suspicious and start yelling at him. He stared at the female. His coat was tightly wrapped around her. Blood covered her face whilst the rest of her was bruised. <em>What the hell am I doing<em>? He pushed the door open and quietly shut it, not trying to let Gaz hear. Opening the back door, and gently picking up the alien. He ignored her groan and shut the door quietly.

As soon as he got to the front door, it opened and revelled Gaz standing with her arms crossed. "What are you carrying?"

"Uhm, just a cadaver." He squeezed himself passed his sister. Sadly enough, she caught him by the color and turned him to face her. He sighed as she tapped her foot irritated. "Fine. She was in bad shape in an ally and I felt bad. What are you going to do? It's my house and I'm pretty sure I'm the one who has to keep you under supervision." Her expression didn't change.

Gaz turned and walked over to the couch, dropping herself onto it. "If you get hurt or whatever, don't expect me to come cradle you then." She began to flip through channels on the television.

Dib rolled his eyes and walked down to his lab. Well, his father's lab really. The professor left when Dib hit twenty. He just up and left, leaving Dib everything. No one knows where he went. It bothered Dib and Gaz, but it has been five years. And those five years didn't change the fact that he was never home in the first place. Always at the city lab working on some time of earth changing device. Never anytime for his kids.

Down in the lab, Dib gently lay the body on a metal table and removed the jacket. Her figure was bruised, scraped and bloody. He threw the jacket aside and grabbed and IV tube. Double thinking, he put it down and yelled at the computer. "Computer! I need medical equipment for aliens." He thought he sounded ridicules. His computer would agree.

"Alien anesthetics? I'm a human computer, sir." The computer grumbled.

Dib ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "She needs something to keep her from un-stabilizing. Please. If there is anything that's close." He turned to look at the female. Her eyes were closed and her body didn't move.

Dib rushed to one of the many small monitors in the room. "Link me to Tak's ships irken database." He said, his fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed vigorously. It's the one piece of irken technology he had. He was going to try to retrieve some information on irken medical procedures. If he couldn't, then he was going to have to do the best he could.

Tess moaned in pain as she opened her eyes. She hurt all over. Pain pushed out any other feeling she could possibly have. Her mind raced trying to comprehend what happened. Some guy found her, put her in a car…

Tess bolted up straight in panic. Her hand moved to her head. "Ugh." A moment of darkness engulfed her as she sat. Pushing back the feeling, she turned her attention to her hand. The blood was gone. Her eyes scanned her purple irken uniform. No blood there either. Turning her head, she saw the ship. Confused, she planted her feet on the cold metal floor and walked over to it. Seeing her reflection in the windshield, she could see that her face was clean when clearly it was covered in the thick vibrant blood. A large scar was the proof. It had been stitched up in an inexperienced way. Threads stuck out from every stitch.

She turned her attention to the man curled up in a chair. His glasses sat beside him on one of the computers. His hands rested under his head. Coming to the conclusion that this guy might have just saved her life, she walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. Her way of thanking him.

The man jumped out of his sleep, startled. "Gaz I'm sorry." He covered his face in fear. The irken gave him a confused look.

The two just looked at one another. Not knowing how to react to the other. After moments of silence, something beeped. Both looked towards the ship. Another beep came from inside it. Dib got up, put his glasses on and walked over to the ship. A light blinked. Irken writing popped up on the screen.

"What's it done doing?" Dib jumped slightly to see the irken standing beside him. She walked over so quietly, Dib didn't notice. She looked at him with a blank expression, with a hint of annoyance. "Hello? Do you people not talk? Or are you just a mute?"

Dib walked back to the computers, surveying the readings. "It's done fixing you."

"Fixing me? I was just fine on my own." She crossed her arms with arrogance.

"Oh yeah, you were totally fine. Just dying in an ally. You were perfectly capable to walk yourself to your base. That's why you begged me to help you," It was Dibs turn to cross his arms with the same arrogance. It felt like he was arguing with his sister.

"How dare you say-"She was cut off by a sharp pain in her arm. Her body fell in a heap on the floor. "What the hell! I thought it was done!"

Dib raced over to help her up. "Yeah, but you still need to rest. You've been out for days." His arm wrapped around her waist and helped her back over to the table.

She stared at him in shock. "How long was I out?" The words flew right out of her mouth. She worried her time was up and she would be screwed. Her father would be killed and she would have to marry…

She shook Dib. "Tell me!" Dib grabbed her wrists to stop her from baby shaking him.

"Only five days. Look, you can rest here for a bit. When you're feeling stable, you can leave. Just don't leave the lab."

"You don't get it! I've done nothing. I had thirty days. I've now wasted five, and I have only twenty-five days left to capture her and bring her back to the Tallests. It's also going to take me a day to get there. So take two more days off twenty-five. I now only have twenty-three days to come up with an idea to capture her and kill off him! Fuck!" She fell back on the table in horror. "I'm so screwed." She moaned as her hands covered her face.

Dib sat down beside her, confused as ever. "So, let me get this straight. You were sent here by your Tallests to bring _her _back to them. And you have to kill _him _in less than twenty-three days?" Tess nodded, her elbows now holding her up. "Who are _him_ and _her?_ And most importantly, who are _you_?"

Tess sighed, her antenna lying flat on her head. "I'm Invader Tessandra. But call me that, and I swear I will add another _him _to my list." She spat. "Just call me Tess. Plain and simple." She sat up to look at Dib. Their eyes linked as she spoke. "The two are Lei and Zim. I'm sure you're familiar with them."

Dib shook his head, still confused. "Why do you need to bring Lei to the Tallests and why kill Zim?" The killing Zim part was fine by him. He didn't want to say it out loud. Hell, even in his mind it struck him as dark. He sincerely hated Zim though, and getting rid of him would be wonderful. But Bee, their daughter…

Tess went on. "The Tallests think Lei is out to get them because they killed her father, who was the Tallest before they came into rein. Zim is a whole different story. My father came to get Lei, but my mother and I came along. In the end, Zim killed my mother." Her head fell to her chest. "I personally blame myself for everything. I feel the need to fix this mess." Dib sat, feeling bad for her.

Then the question he had been thinking all along finally came out of his mouth. "Who was your mother? Because you remind me of someone I used to know."

A mixture of confusion and anger was in her voice. "My mother's life was ruined by that idiot. My mother is Tak. And I am damn well proud to be her daughter."


End file.
